Naked Thursdays
by supermegafoxieawesomehot
Summary: Okay let's get one thing strait. James Potter is a bit out there. And when I say a bit what I really mean is he is certifiably insane. I mean naked Thursdays? Really?


Okay let's get one thing strait. James Potter is a bit out there. And when I say a bit what I really mean is he is certifiably insane. I guess being the son of the famous Harry Potter could do that to a guy or maybe his mum enjoyed dropping him on his head when he was a kid was what made him a complete and utter mental case. For instance the first day at Hogwarts, also the day I met James, we where in charms class with a bunch of Slimy Slytherin's when our teacher passed out a questionnaire. It had all the usual questions like 'what's your favorite color' and 'what's you're best memory.' One of the questions was "What do you want to do when you grow up." Like a normal person I put that I wanted to play quiddich for the Holy Head Harpies. James put down, and I kid you not, that he wanted to 'conquer the world with and Army of flying monkeys.' To say our charms professor was not amused would be a bit of an understatement. Either way though that was the day I began my odd and come what dangerous friendship with the eldest Potter son.

Back in sixth year we where all sitting in potions with the Raveclaws.

I

_I was sitting in class waiting for the teacher to arrive and talking to my best friend James. Actually I was trying to convince him that locking his cousin Rose in a closet with Scorpius Malfoy was his worst idea to date. Which is saying something since he's had some pretty awful ideas. _

"_James you are horrible! They would kill one another." I scolded him wondering how much worse of a lunatic prankster he would be if I wasn't his friend. _

"_Either that or they would shag already." sniggered James. "Think about it you don't hate someone that much unless you really want to shag their brains out. _

"_That's disgusting." but it sounded reasonable in Rose's first year she confined in me that she thought he was cute. Though shortly after she began to hate him. _

_James's retort was cut off by Professor Rhodes walking into the class room. Rhodes was by far James's least favorite teacher. Naturally he was a slytherin when he attended Hogwarts and is a slimly old git. Anyways now James goes out of his way to annoy the man. James pretended to fall asleep snoring loudly while Rhodes lectures the class occasionally getting a giggle out of Amy Jordan every time she laughs he winks at her. As usual James is trying to get yet another girls attention. With an mischievous glint in his eyes that says he's about to do something that may or may not get him a month worth of detention he raises his hand. _

"_Yes Potter." it comes out a hiss. _

"_Could this potion have other uses?" He asked with humerious tone._

"_Such as?" Yeah Rhodes should have known better than to ask. In fact he does know better. _

"_Oh I don't know… Maybe a sexual lubricant?" _

_Oh. My. God. _

_Freddie James's cousin/other best friend, roars in laughter from the other side of the class room as well as several other students and even a few slytherin. Even I amused. _

_Yeah that one earned him a week scrubbing the kitchen floors. /I_

_Okay so there now you see how insane my friend is. I guess it's a good thing because life never gets boring around him. EVER. James is literally always up to something or another. I was sitting in the common room reading a muggle book and enjoying the peace and quite that I so rarely get when James came down the stares and surprised the hell out of me. Why do you ask would I be surprised by him coming down the stairs? Because my charming old friend was wearing one thing and one thing only. A pair of socks. Yes he had just come down to the common room completely naked. _

"_Are you completely bonkers?" I yelled at him my face I could feel was getting hotter by the second and for some odd reason I could take my eyes off of his… stuff. _

_My yelling drew everyone's attention and several people gasp one first year even fainted. _

"_Oi! Not even a little bit Brain! I'm completely sane." He grinned from ear to ear. _

"_Yeah! Brianna why would you think we are insane?" Freddie asked and he was in the same state as James. _

"_Because your bloody naked? Did you forget to put your clothes on this morning?" I snapped at them. _

"_No love it's naked Thursday." _

"_It's Tuesday." I said shortly. _

"_Ah what is a name? Would a rose not smell so sweet if it had another one?" James asked misquoting Shakespeare horridly. _

"_JAMES SIRUS POTTER what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" uh oh that was Lily and even though she's three years younger than her older brother she's honestly a bit scary when she's mad. _

"_Oi! What about Freddie." _

"_JAMES SIRUS POTTER AND FRED BILLIUS WEASLEY PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON NOW!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs she looked an awful lot like her mother when she was angry and was apparently every bit as good at the bat boogey hex. _

"_Or what little Red?" asked Fred smirking. _

_Yeah he probably shouldn't have done that. With a flick of her wand the two boys where being attacked by bat bogeys and since they didn't have any clothes on it was hitting them in places no boy ever wants to be hit. Needless to day James ran up the stairs with Freddie in tow. _

_I don't think 'Naked Thursdays' will be a regular occurrence. _


End file.
